Destiny
by chico's rhia
Summary: setting after 6th book, during second war, rating may change, first fanfic, please R
1. Prologue

(Forbidden Forest)- Hogwarts

The forest night was silent, except for the occasional whispers from the witches and wizards who formed the Order of the Phoenix.

They were here to protect the border to make sure that nobody came onto Hogwart's grounds. Magical people and creatures from all over kept trying to find the border. Quite a few of them did, too. They believed that if they got into the school, they would be safe.

The danger in letting anyone do this was that there was no way to tell what side they were on(they could be spies under the Imperious curse). Also, that big of a move in the wizarding population would've(and more than likely already had) alerted the Death Eaters.

That was especially why the Order were there, instead of just anybody, to fight of the Death Eaters in a attack that everyone knew was bound to come……

Nobody even tried to act like everything was, or was going to be, alright. Dumbledore was dead and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. The wizarding world didn't have their heroes anymore, and without them, people had no protection and no hope……


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sry forgot to mention last time that I do not own Harry Potter, but like everyone else, I wish I did. (evil grin)

_Demensha_: Thanks for reviewing!

** Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley was walking slowly and carefully through the forest. On the outside she was alert and ready to fight. Inside, though, she felt horribly depressed and pissed off.

Harry was gone, but she didn't know where, nobody did. He could be hurt or…... _no, _she mentally told herself firmly._ I cannot think about that, not when I have a job to do._ She sighed and kicked a tree in frustration.

"Ouch," she whispered. _Damn, that hurt_

A flash of bright green light caught her attention. It had been in the trees, far ahead of her. A sudden rush of adrenaline shot through her, making her pain vanish. Ginny immediately crouched out of reflex and strained her eyes to look through the night and trees. She couldn't make see the attacker or tell who the target had been.

Then, something shot up above the trees, it's red light illuminating the darkness of the sky. The signal.

_Oh, shit, they're here._ She knew that they were being attacked and by whom.

_But that's why we're here, to protect and fight. So why are we being told to retreat, _she thought confusedly.

There was another flash of light, closer to her this time and she distinctly heard something fall to the ground. She started to run as quietly as she could, weaving in and out of the trees.

**What do you think? Please review. I need criticism. I know it's really short, my next chap will be longer, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Remus watched as the members came running out of the forest at the sign of his signal.

"What's happened?", asked Tonks.

"We need to retreat, there's too many of them, we won't have a chance if we're split up.", the werewolf explained to everyone.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Go up to the school and wait, when they come out into the open we can attack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione came out of the forest, she looked around at all the others and noticed that two people were missing.

"Hermione, what are you waiting for, we need to go!", Ron yelled, then seeing her face he ran back to her.

"Mione we need to get up to the school!"

"Wait, where's Kingsley and Ginny?"

"What", Ron replied distractedly, throwing glances toward the school.

"Kingsley and Ginny, where are they!", repeated a flustered Hermione.

"I haven't seen them….", The redhead froze as he realized what he was saying.

"They're probably inside with everyone else", the words came out rushed as he was trying to convince himself as much as Hermione.

The sudden noise of a tree falling deep in the forest startled them into action and they ran for the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was running, she didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away from them. She knew that she was in trouble because even if she found the entrance of the forest, she would be a clear target for the Death Eaters, since everyone else was in the school.

With cold fear running through her Ginny started to panic. She had been prepared to fight the Death Eaters, just not alone.

Suddenly, white light was all around her, blinding her, and a force picked up her body and slammed it into a tree. She broke through the tree, and it crashed to the forest floor.

Ginny fell to the ground, feeling an incredible pain run up her side. Looking down, she saw that from her ribs to her knees she was bleeding lightly and her left arm was deeply grazed.

She winced as she gingerly felt her ribs and could tell that at least a couple of them were broken.

The injured teen looked around her and there was the Death Eater, in its white skulls mask.

"I've got one", a man's voice said through the mask calling back into the trees. Two other Death Eaters came through.

The one closest to Ginny stood over her. Looking down at her, he raised his wand, pointing it straight at her.

"Avada Ke-"


End file.
